This T32 grant application submitted to NHLBI is a new application to support post-doctoral research training in the science of obesity and cardiovascular disease (CVD) at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UCAMC) and related institutions including the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes, University of Colorado at Boulder (UCB), Denver Health, the Denver Veterans Administration Medical Center (VAMC), and the National Jewish Health (NJH). The intent of the training program is novel, broad-based and comprehensive including basic, clinical, and population science opportunities on how obesity relates to CVD. Areas of focused training will include hypertension, diabetes, obstructive sleep apnea and asthma, congestive heart failure (CHF), coronary heart disease (CHD), cerebrovascular disease, and sudden death. Training will also be focused on treatment and prevention of obesity. During the first year 2 slots are requested, and by the 3rd year a total of 4 slots divided between the two years of training are requested. An option for a third year will be the responsibility of the trainee's mentor. Although the emphasis will be placed on physician scientists, approximately 1 of the 4 slots will be used for a PhD fellow with a specific emphasis on translational research related to obesity and CVD. The UCAMC has invested over 2.5 million dollars into a new obesity institute (Colorado Obesity Research institute, CORI) that encompasses more than 100 faculty. Of these, 33 have been identified as preceptors/mentors and include senior and mid-career investigators many of whom are nationally and internationally recognized leaders in obesity and CVD science. To our knowledge there is no other program in the USA that has this focus, and in the current environment of the epidemic of obesity throughout the developed and developing world the need for targeted advanced training in how obesity relates to CVD is more than timely. The goal of recruiting, fostering and developing academic obesity/CVD translational scientists through this program will be completely dependent on this NHLBI training grant.